Harry Potter: Avenger
by aspiringactor
Summary: After a fateful encounter between his Aunt, his Uncle, and his newly-revived Great-Grandfather, The Boy who lived is whisked away from the Dursleys forever. (will cover all seven books)
1. Philosopher's Stone: Family Ties

Harry Potter: Avenger

_**A/N: There are a few changes to continuity made here. First, assume this takes place at a more recent time. Second: Hogwarts accepts students from abroad, provided they & their parents where born in Europe. Third: Muggles who are aware of the wizarding community can see through magical barriers & walk through repelling charms (if the caster wishes) Fourth: concerning the continuity of the Marvel universe, it's bits and pieces from the different universes combined. **_

_**On a final note, it is my intention to cover all seven books. But I will be skipping over large periods of time (namely 90% of the school year, with a few exceptions)**_

_**Privet Drive, Surrey.**_

Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America, was nervous. He had been thawed out of the ice a little over a year ago, and had since been searching out any surviving members of his family. Six months ago, he had found his first tangible lead. He had learned that Peggy Carter, a member of the British military that he had served with, had born a daughter before marrying a man named Ronald Rowling. The daughter, or Joanne, had grown up and married a man named Kenneth Evans

Further digging had turned up a death certificate for Peggy from about thirty years ago. That had certainly been a major blow to the hardened Avenger, after all, she had been the one thing that had kept him sane through the years of the war. Adding to the pain was Joanne's death. But he swallowed his pain and continued to dig, finding a record of the marriage of Joanne's eldest daughter, Petunia Evans to Vernon Dursley, who, as it happened, was the director of _Grunnings._ Apparently, _Grunnings _was a company which Tony Stark had somewhat regular contact with. With that knowledge in mind, Steve had politely asked his fellow Avenger to set up a business meeting, so that the situation could properly be explained in private. The meeting had gone over fairly smoothly, with only a brisk comment being exchanged at the mention of Petunia's younger sister, Lily. Apparently she and her husband had died in a car crash four years earlier.

But everything had been smoothed over, and Steve had even been invited to visit them and their son, who had been staying with Vernon's sister Marjorie while his parents where in New York. With no other leads, Steve had graciously accepted. Now, he found himself winding his feet down a finely-adorned street. Posh-looking houses lined the road, each with perfectly cut grass and trimmed bushed. Every car in each driveway had been waxed within at least a week, and there wasn't a speck of garbage in sight._ A little to...pristine,_ he thought to himself as he approached the fourth house on the street. He gulped slightly as he approached the door, hoping his newly-pressed military uniform would be suitable. He wanted to impress, after all. He raised his hand to knock on the door, only to have it swing open, revealing Vernon Dursely, dressed in a sharp business suit.

"On time I see," Vernon said politely as he indicated for Steve to enter. Immediately, Steve found himself bombarded by a wall of cleaner fumes. The smell was nearly overwhelming, and it caused him to cough and sneeze as he walked through the foyer. Turning into the living room, he nearly tripped over a small toy truck that was lying on it's side, in the middle of the carpet.

"Dudley!" a woman cried out sharply, "I told you to pick up your toys!" the woman continued as she entered the room, followed by a round boy, who looked as though he was about seven years old. The boy was dressed in a tiny suit, but Steve could see small crumbs in the corner of his mouth. Steve also recognized the woman as his grand-daughter, Petunia. She had a extra-long neck and a hawklike nose. But even more disturbing was the knowledge that she was older than him.

"Make Harry do it!" the child, Dudely, snapped as he sat down on the floor. "I shan't!"

"Who's Harry?" Steve asked, half-mindedly.

"Nobody," Vernon said, reassuringly as he walked over to the fireplace. "Now, have a look at this, Mr Rogers." Vernon said with a proud smile as he motioned towards the fireplace, as if he was a salesman showing off a car. "Completely electric. Simply plugs into the wall! Got it for an absolute steal!"

"Really?" Steve said, mimicking interest in the hopes of getting off to a good start with a relationship with his surviving family. Even though he had no interest whatsoever in the fireplace itself. Never mind the fact that Vernon Dursely seemed to be a selfish prick who thought himself better than everyone else. "Fascinating. Is there somewhere I can put my Jacket?" Steve asked as he slipped off the heavy coat._ If I have to put up with this man,_ he thought, _I might as well be comfortable in doing it. _

"Err..." Vernon began as he cast his eyes towards his wife. "Yes, upstairs. In Dudely's second room. Just hang it up in the closet...or I can..." He said as he grabbed the coat from Steve's hands before making his way to the stairs, leaving Steve alone with his grand-daughter and great-grandson, who had begun to play with the toy truck that Steve had almost tripped over a few minutes ago.

"So," Steve said as he looked about the room, free of the pompous man's attempt to show off. Now Steve found himself confronted with a wide array of pictures, many of which where of Dudley in different outfits. But none of Petunia's sister, which Steve found somewhat odd. "Did your grandmother ever-?"

"A little," Petunia replied uncomfortably, as her eyes flickered towards the staircase. But it was at that time that the merry chiming of an Ice cream truck came around the corner. Steve watched with half a smile as Dudely's face brightened. The little boy shot upwards with surprising speed and bolted for the door.

"I want Ice cream!" he shouted as he opened the door and ran down the street, prompting his mother to follow him, only after grabbing her purse from the hook on which it was hanging from. Now Steve found himself completely alone, as Vernon could still be heard upstairs. He took the time to examine the pictures more closely. Noting how each one looked so staged, even ones of seemingly ordinary events, like riding a bike, or a birthday party. But Steve found his train of thought cut short by the distinct sounds of someone crying. Even to his untrained ear, Steve could tell that it was a child, no more than six years old. At first he assumed it must be Dudely, crying because he hadn't gotten any Ice Cream. But a quick glance out the window confirmed that this wasn't true. He could see the bundle of energy bouncing up and down beside his mother as they waited in line. But what was even more interesting was the fact that the crying child seemed to be inside the house itself. Wondering if perhaps someone had left a television on in the kitchen, Steve strode into the hall, only for the sound to get louder as he passed by a shoe-cuboard that was under the staircase. That made the Avenger pause, forcing him to kneel and press his ear against the door. He could hear the sobbing as clear as day, so he opened the lock and swung the door open.

Inside was a scrawny child with jet-black hair. On his nose was a pair of thin glasses that appeared to be broken and repaired with tape. The boy also wore tattered clothing that was to large for him, bearing several holes.

"Hey," Steve said in a warm voice, "what's your name?"

"...Harry..." the boy replied, extremely softly as he cast his eyes downwards, refusing to look at the Avenger. As the boy spoke, Steve recalled Dudely's earlier statement about who should clean up the toys.

"Do you live here?" Steve asked. Harry nodded in response. Taking into account the boy's facial features, Steve guessed that he wasn't Petunia's son, or Vernon's son. But there was something about the color of his eyes. They where bright green, just like Peggy Carter's had been.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"They died," Harry replied, "in a car crash. I live with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia now."

"And do they treat you okay?" Steve asked as he extended a hand, lifting the boy's chin upwards. In the process, he revealed a nasty bruise on the boy's cheek. "When did that happen?"

"I spilled Uncle Vernon's coffee this morning," Harry replied softly, as Steve heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the staircase, signalling Vernon's return from the upstairs. With new emotion running through his body, Steve got to his feet and assumed a confident stance, allowing him to watch the moustached man's face as he saw the open door to the shoe-cuboard.

"Question," Steve said sharply, "You said your son has a second bedroom, correct?"

"For his toys..." Vernon stuttered as he tried to regain his posture. "But Harry likes it-"

"Now, I'm not familiar with child laws here," Steve cut in sharply as he took a step forward. "but I know that in America, this would be considered child negligence. Now, is he your nephew?"

"I..." Vernon stuttered as Petunia and Dudely re-entered the house, with the latter holding a large ice cream cone in his hand. "He's Petunia's sister's...very disturbed child...strangers upset him, so we k-"

"Kept him locked up under the stairs?" Steve barked, causing the family to back up slightly. "And strike him when he spills a drink by accident?"

"I...Do I look like a man you can intimidate?" Vernon said, almost as a challenge. A challenge which Steve was more than happy to match with equal aggression.

"Yes," Steve replied as he strode for the door. "Don't bother with my jacket. I'll be back in about an hour. With the police," he finished as he exited the house and walked down the street, somehow more relieved than when he had entered. In no time, he found two officers out on patrol. An hour later, a worker from child services had been summoned to the station. She didn't require much persuasion to be convinced that Steve's story was true, and that he should be given full custody. And less than three hours after leaving the Dursley residence, Steve found himself wrapping his military jacket around the bespectacled child.

"You're gonna come with me," he said to Harry. "You're gonna come with me to live in New York, okay?"

"Okay," Harry replied as he stroked a lock of his thick black hair aside, revealing the most peculiar scar that Steve Rogers had ever seen.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Headmaster's office. **_

Albus Dumbledore whistled a merry tune as his aged eyes absorbed word after word from the day's issue of _The Daily Prophet._ He smiled to himself as he sat quietly. He knew that at this moment, many of the professors of Hogwarts where busy preparing for the start of term. And some of them took the time out of their day to criticize his habit of reading the paper.

"When you should be getting ready," Professor Kettleburn had told him once, as he hopped along on his wooden leg.

"Professor Dumbledore!" the voice of the deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house, Minerva McGonagall said as she opened the door. A woman in her mid-fifties, Minerva moved like a much younger woman, and Albus knew of her well-deserved reputation as one of the strictest, yet kindest teachers of Hogwarts. "Urgent news from Aribella Figg!"

"Ah!" Albus said as he set the paper down and crossed his fingers, indicating that she had his full attention.

"She sent a letter by owl," Minerva continued, as her chest heaved. _Apparently this news is very urgent,_ Albus thought to himself. "She says that a man dressed in an American military uniform has-"

"He is the boy's great-grandfather," Albus said as he raised a hand, indicating that she remain calm. "Steven Rogers, of the American armed forces in World War two," Albus continued as he got to his feet. "Recently thawed out from the northern Atlantic. I had hoped for as much."

"But-" Minerva began, only to be stopped by Albus's hand once more.

"He will be safe with the Captain," Albus smiled. "He will be loved. Captain Rogers is a good man, Minerva, I trust him with my life."

"You don't mean to say-" Minerva began again.

"He is Lily Evans' grandfather," Albus smiled, "and as such, he carries her blood, Harry's blood, in his veins. Harry will be protected with him. He will be safe," Albus finished as he stroked the back of Fawkes the Phoenix.

"So...you know the Captain?" Minerva asked softly.

"Yes," Albus replied.

**_A/N: Please Read & Review_**


	2. Philosopher's stone: New leaf

_**A/N: The year (for now) is 2003. Harry is 6 years old. The Avengers have been around for three years. Cap has been out of the ice for 1 1/2 years. For now, the team will consist of the 'founding' avengers (Iron Man, Wasp, Ant-man, Thor & Hulk (To a certain degree) + Captain America)**_

_**And I apologize to anyone in advance, as I will be sticking as close to HP canon as possible, so no Harmione or Honks pairings. And as I said before, I will be skipping over large time periods (especially at Hogwarts...with a few exceptions...)**_

Harry Potter found himself in a rather uncomfortable place, at that moment. It had been less than a day since the military man had taken him from his Aunt and Uncle's house and onto the plane. The plane ride had been extremely uncomfortable for him. He had no one to talk to, and the vehicle was stuffy with some rude people. Sure, the military man was friendly, claiming to be Harry's Great-grandfather. But basic math betrayed his words in Harry's mind. The man was to young, younger than Uncle Vernon was. How could he possibly be his great-grandfather?

But regardless, the man had taken him away from the Dursleys, and Harry was greatful for that at least. And the police seemed to trust the man, so that made the man more okay in Harry's mind. But it still didn't change the fact that he had no idea where he was taking him, all Harry had been told was 'to see some friends.'

Harry had no friends. No one at school had liked him, because they where either all afraid of Dudley or they believed him. _But I don't have to worry about Dudley now,_ Harry thought as the plane landed on the runway, _Do I?_ He trotted along, behind his so-called great-grandfather through the crowd of pushy rude people. He held on tight to the man's hand as they wound through the airport. The man had only one piece of luggage. Harry didn't have any luggage with him, his only worldly possessions being his oversized clothes, which he had little desire to keep.

"In here, Harry," the man said as he motioned towards a waiting car. Harry's jaw nearly dropped when he saw that it was a limosine. He had never been in one before, and was somewhat reluctant to enter at first. "It's alright," his great-grandfather said as he extended a hand. Even though he didn't know the man that well yet, there was something trusting about his voice, so Harry listened.

The car ride was much more comfortable than the plane ride, much quieter. The diver asked no questions, simply offering a greeting. But Harry didn't reply, not knowing if he should even speak, remembering all those times that the Dursleys had punished him for speaking whenever in public. _Where is he taking me?_ Harry thought to himself. As if someone was giving him an answer, the limo came to a stop outside a large skyscraper. Written in glowing letters on the side of the building was the word 'STARK'.

Nervously, Harry stepped out of the limo, clutching his supposed great-grandfather's hand as they walked up to the building. Standing just outside was a man in a black suit and tie, with a fringe of greying hair.

"Did you have a nice trip, Captain Rogers?" the man in the suit asked politely.

"It was..._eventful,_" his great-grandfather, replied as he redoubled his grip on Harry's hand, "to say the least." The man in the suit nodded as he cast his eyes downwards, on Harry.

"And who is-" the man began.

"It's a _really_ long story Jarvis," his great-grandfather replied as he waved the man away the man's obvious questions. "I'll explain it later. Right now I've gotta go see Tony. Explain the situation to him in person," he continued as the two of them entered a very large foyer, before reaching an elevator. Like the rest of the building, the interior of the elevator was lavish. _This looks more expensive than the entire house..._ Harry thought as he examined the gold railing, until the doors opened once more, revealing a carpeted hallway. Harry followed his great-grandfather until they where halfway down the hall, where he stopped and turned to face Harry by kneeling down and looking at him in the eye. "Now, I've gotta go talk to some people, okay Harry? You wait here. Right here, okay?"

"Okay," Harry replied with a nod. He watched as the Captain smiled and got to his feet, patting Harry's shoulder before turning away and entering the only room which had a light on inside and closing the door behind him. Pressing his ear against the wood, Harry could hear a series of thick American accents coming from inside the room.

"...as your trip, Steve?" a man's voice asked.

"Very eventful," his great-grandfather, Steve, replied. "I-"

"Is the guy as much of a jerk across the pond as he is here?" the man cut in, rather rudely, as if he owned the place.

"Tony, I-" Steve attempted to say.

"Is he?" the man, who Harry guessed was Tony continued, rather boisterously.

"Yes," Steve replied, "I-"

"Find out about the other daughter?" 'Tony' said as the clanking of glass echoed into the hall.

"Car crash," Steve said with a slight huff. "Nothing more..."

"Are you lost?" a small, female voice whispered into Harry's ear, causing him to turn rapidly. No one was in sight, leaving Harry slightly perplexed, as the mysterious voice continued to speak. "Are your parents around, little man?" Now Harry was no longer confused, he was scared, so scared that he began to back away. In his haste, he managed to trip over his feet. But he continued to back away, as a red and black shape began to materialize from nothing. Harry continued his backward motion as the shape materialized into a woman, who wore a black bodysuit with a red vest over-top. "Stark, Cap," the woman said, "get out here now."

Harry's backward momentum came to a halt as he hit a pair of cold legs. Turning around, he saw what could only be described as a modern knight, in red and gold armour. Beside him stood Steve, who opened his mouth to speak.

"This is what I was trying to get at, Tony," Steve said as he knelt down, offering his hand to Harry. "Turns out, I've got more than one godson. Lily Evans was survived by him, and placed in the custody of Petunia and her husband."

"I thought the Dursley guy was well-off," the woman in black and red said as she cast a glance towards the knight. "You said he was the director of a company...or something. Why's he dressed like...well like that?" the woman asked.

"Because," Steve replied as Harry hid behind him. "They had him locked under the stairs. They where treating him like a second-class citizen. Maki-"

"I get the picture," the woman said as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Excuse me," she continued, "I think I can throw something together for him in five minutes that's a bit better than..._some people," _she finished with a huff as she trod down the hall in a hurry.

"I'll have Jarvis look into placement at a school in the morning," the knight said, in a voice that Harry recognized from his eavesdropping attempt as belonging to 'Tony'. "In the meantime," Tony continued, "we'll get him a room set up."

"Tony," Steve replied, "he's-"

"What would happen if you where to be killed?" Tony replied, somewhat sharply as he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, "or when you're away with S.H.I.E.L.D? Better to have him here, where Jarvis can at least keep an eye on him if we're away. And I think," Tony said as he turned away from Steve, to face Harry, lifting away the metal mask as he did so, "someone _might_ enjoy the Xbox I've got upstairs."

It was at that moment that Harry Potter's life took an unexpected upward turn. He found himself surrounded by a family that cared about him a great deal. First and foremost, there was his great-grandfather, Steve Rogers, who insisted Harry call him by his first name only. "It sounds weird for me to be called 'Grandpa,'" he had told Harry less than a week after he arrived. Harry managed to learn a great deal from him, about history. Steve had served in World War two after being part of a secret government program. He had fought in battles across Europe, which is where he had met Peggy Carter, Harry's great-grandmother.

Next in Harry's new surrogate family was Janet Pym, who assumed the costumed identity of the Wasp. Working with her elusive husband Hank, she had gained the ability to shrink down to the size of an insect. She was also a famous fashion designer, who frequently fashioned herself new outfits, based on her mood. Less than an hour after she had met Harry, she had presented him with an outfit to wear. "But I'm still taking you out tomorrow and getting you a proper wardrobe," she had told him, "something that's not three sizes to big. Or second hand." Although she was the sole woman, Harry noticed that everyone else showed her the utmost respect,, and feared her wrath. Something which Harry was keen to avoid, especially after the day he had been chased onto the rooftop of his school by several bullies. He had never seen so many people intimidated by one person. But as quick as her wrath would come, it would also disappear, as she had congratulated him on his physical feat, and even shown him how to gain even more momentum by swinging his legs properly.

Tony Stark, or 'Uncle Tony' as Harry referred to him as, was undoubtedly the most generous of Harry's new family. He did his best to spoil Harry, until either Janet or Steve stepped in and told him enough was enough. He took harry to sports events, and to science conventions. Sometimes he would let Harry help him in the workshop too.

Two more people frequented the tower. One was Janet's husband, Hank. He was rather aloof, and rarely took notice of Harry if he was enthralled in his work. His attitude was in complete contrast to Thor Odinson, a large, muscular man with long hair who managed to scare Harry the first time they met. It didn't take long for Thor to take a shining to Harry, and vice-versa. He, along with Steve, would teach Harry advanced self-defence techniques, in order to build up his confidence, when it came to confronting bullies.

"But you _never_ use those at school," Janet threatened fiercely one day. "Not unless you're being threatened. Understand?"

More often than not, however, Harry was left alone with the butler, Jarvis. His family was frequently called out to save the world from varying threats. And each time they went out, a small part of him wondered if they would come back. Jarvis did his best to alleviate these thoughts, turning simple chores into a game.

Birthdays where also something he relished in. When he had lived with the Dursleys, the best he could hope for was a sock. Now, he would wake up to a small pile of presents at the foot of his bed, one from each member of his family. Basketballs, baseball mitts, remote control cars, books. He was greatfull to each and every one of them, and made sure to tell them so.

As a special treat on his tenth birthday, Steve had offered to take Harry out for a ride on his motorcycle. That particular suggestion brought up a peculiar series of dreams, involving a flash of green light, and a flying motorcycle. For the longest time, Harry didn't tell anyone about the dreams. But he did slip up one day, when Tony and Steve where discussing the advantages between different styles of motorbike. Luckily, they laughed it off, and he never brought it up again. Even though the dreams got steadily clearer, to the point where he could begin to make out sounds, as if it where a memory.

_**A/N: Next chapter, the Harry & Avengers meet the keeper of the keys!**_


	3. Philosopher's stone: Key Keeper

"You have mail, Mr Potter," Jarvis chimed calmly as he entered the room, causing every head in the room to perk up. Although Harry had no secret identity like the rest of his family, he never got any mail. And his family knew it, and seemed just as surprised as he was.

"I...what?" Harry stuttered as the ageing butler approached, holding a silver tray. On the tray itself was a single envelope, in brown parchment paper with a crest emblazened on the front. The Crest, or coat of arms, contained four animals. A badger, a raven, a Snake and a Lion. All four of which surrounded a letter 'H.'

"I'll take that," Janet said as she plucked the letter from Harry's hands and began to unseal it.

"Hey!" he protested, "that's mine!"

"Probably junk mail," Janet replied as Harry watched her eyes scan over the paper. "Or...Perhaps we should take a look at this..." she muttered as her features grew tense, and Steve and Tony joined her side.

"What?" Harry asked impatiently, "what does it s-"

"_Dear Mr Potter,"_ Janet read aloud as her fingers gripped the side of the paper. "_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. _...something's weird here..." Janet finished as she folded the letter neatly and turned to face her fellow Avengers, away from Harry.

"Could it just be a joke?" Tony whispered as the three of them huddled. "Some idiot's-"

"How did they know to address it to him?" Janet interrupted, "all his school stuff is sent through a bogus S.H.I.E.L.D front house. And besides, Witchcraft and Wizardry? Who'd be that stupi-"

"There was a guy who called himself 'The Wizard,'" Steve cut in calmly as he crossed his arms and cast a glance at Harry. "Back in the war. He did some extraordinary feats that could easily be explained as magic," Steve continued, "remember that vase? The one that was going to fall right on his head and instead it shot across the room?"

"Dat'd be 'arry's magic manifestin' itself,"A rather gruff voice said from behind Harry. He turned, to see a ten foot man with a thick beard and large trench-coat standing in the doorway. In his right hand, the giant held a flowery pink umbrella, which hung at his side as h continued. "Ru-"

"Get him!" both Janet and Steve bellowed as they rushed past Harry and tackled the large man. Despite thee ferocity of the combined might of the Avengers, the man did not move an inch. Even as an unarmed Steve struck him in the gut several times.

"Tony," take Harry to the safe-room!" Janet shouted as she shrunk, "we'll deal with ugly!"

"Got it!" Tony replied, as he gripped Harry's shoulder and pulled him out of the room and into the hall. Only to find their path blocked. This time by an elderly man with a long, white beard. The man wore the strangest outfit Harry had ever seen. Long purple robes flowed down the man's frame, which was topped off by a pointy hat. The man smiled softly as he took a step forwards.

"I don't mean an-" the bearded man began to say, only to be cut off by being forced to whirl around and brandish a stick. With a single flick of the stick he held, the old man deflected the hammer that had been flying towards him with ease.

"You shall _not_ touch him," an angry Thor glowered in a tone that Harry had rarely heard him use as his hammer, mjolnir, flew back into his hand. "_For odin!"_ Thor shouted as he sent forth a powerful blast of lightning, which was deftly blocked by the man's intricate stick movements. Bolt after bolt of lightning struck forth, never hitting home. But Thor's attack did provide Harry and Tony enough time to slip into a side passage.

"Who are those people?" Harry panted as they sped down the hall.

"No idea," Tony replied as they reached the foyer. Only for a hole to appear in the ceiling, and two figures to drop through. One being the giant. The other being Steve, who landed on top of the other with a solid _thud._ "Cap!" Tony shouted as he ran forward, Harry coming up behind him. Haarry's heart sank at the sight of the gash across his great-grandfather's forehead. But the feeling was eliminated as he saw that the man was alright, getting to his feet slowly.

"Guy packs a punch," Steve muttered, "I'll give him that much. Did I hear-?"

"There's another guy," Tony cut in, "down the hall. Engaging Thor. And he's-"

_SH-CRACK! _Thor's body flew through the wall and skidded along the floor, coming to a halt at Harry's feet. Through the hole that Thor's body had made, stepped the purple-robed man, who still smiled warmly.

"Has it been that long," the man quipped calmly, even as Thor got to his feet. "Steven Rogers? Have you forgotten me?" Harry turned to face his great-grandfather, who bore a confounded look as he stared at the man intently.

"_Wizard?"_ Steve stuttered as he took a tentative step forward, towards the man, who enlarged his smile. "Albus, is that you?"

"It is," the man replied curtly as Harry, along with Tony, Thor and Janet, looked on in shock. "I see that time has not affected your courage, Captain."

"Woo the hell are-" Tony began as he stepped forward, only to be cut off by Steve.

"it's alright Stark," Steve said calmly, "he's a friendly. From the war."

"From the-" Janet said briskly, "I don't believe any of it. What's he doing in here? How did he get in here? And his friend-"

"Ruddy hell," the Giant muttered as he got to his feet, "simple job my ass."

"Hagrid calm yourself," the man, who Steve had called 'Albus' said as he stowed his stick into his robes. "We are here diplomatically. Not offensively."

"Thou hast a way to show it," Thor growled as he raised his hammer aggressively, "speak! Or I shall smite thee!"

"_Never _threaten Albus Dumbledore," the giant man growled as he sized Thor up, gripping his umbrella as he did so. "In front of me."

"Hagrid," Albus cut in," I believe you have something for Mr Potter?"

"Professor, maybe we shoul'" the giant, Hagrid, began.

"Hagrid..." Albus said sharply, causing the giant to turn to face Harry, digging deep into his pocket as he did so.

"'ere ya' go, Harry," Hagrid said as he produced a small box wrapped with purple string. "'appy birthday. No' e'ery day ya turn eleven, is it?" As Harry moved to accept the box, Janet stepped in.

"If you think we're just gonna let you hand him-" Janet fumed as she snatched he box and tore it open, revealing a small cake with blue icing. Green letters formed the words 'Happy Birthday Harry.' "How'd?" Janet snapped as she faced Albus fiercely, "how did he know that-"

"Because," Albus replied calmly, even as Janet's hand lit up, ready to zap him. "I was present at Harry's christening. I oversaw the ceremony, in fact."

"Wait," Steve cut in as he moved in front of Harry. "That means you knew-"

"Lily and James Potter," Albus smiled affectionately, "I did, Captain. And I must say, I know few souls as brave as theirs. Save perhaps yourself and few others. You would have been so proud. You would have liked them very much, had-"

"-they not died in a car crash," Steve replied, "I know."

"A car crash?" Hagrid boomed, "a car crash? Kill Lily and James Potter? It's an insult! An outrage!Who-?"

"That's what her sister told me," Steve replied briskly, "drunk driver."

"That was a lie," Hagrid muttered as he began to pace, "filthy muggle. I aught to..."

"It was a lie?" Harry chirped nervously, causing all eyes to fall on him. "Was it? How do you know-"

"Enough!" Thor bellowed as he raised his hammer, "you still neglect to tell us why you are here! Speak!"

"We are here," Albus remarked calmly, "because young Harry is a wizard."

"There is no such thing as wizards," Tony Stark said with purpose. "There is only-"

"_Episkey,"_ Albus replied as he drew out his stick once more, and pointed it at Steve's bleeding forehead. Almost instantaneously, the wound sealed itself, causing Harry's jaw to drop. This man was telling Harry that he was a magician of sorts. That Harry himself had the potential to be just as special as the rest of his family. And that got him excited. It was a dream of his to stand side-by-side with the Avengers.

"How can you be sure that he's a wizard?" Janet snapped.

"Because it was recorded at his birth," Albus replied. "Each witch or wizard's name is written down at birth. "We-"

"What happened to my parents?" Harry asked intently. Both Albus and Hagrid exchanged a worried look with one another. "How did they die?"

"Somethin' you need to understand Harry," Hagrid said as he approached and kneeled down. "That not all wizards are good. Years ago, a man rose to power. He started killin' his way to the top. Your parents, were as good a witch an' wizard as any. Better than most. They stood agains' him and-"

"Enough!" Janet screamed as she covered Harry's ears. "He doesn't need to hear any more! You say he's been accepted to a magic school? Prove it!"

_**A/N: Here's a good place to end it. I'll be skipping over most of Harry's first year, only including the relevant bits in the next chapter, which will be an abriged version. And for anyone who's upset that I skipped the bit about Harry being a parselmouth, It's coming, just at a different point in the story. **_


	4. Philosopher's stone: Letters Home

_**A/N:**_ **_This Chapter is an experiment. Hope you like it!_**

To: Steve, Janet, Tony and Thor

From: Harry

September 10th, 2006

So far, Hogwarts is pretty cool! I found the platform (I'll be taking that money, Uncle Tony!) It was hidden in the wall! I just had to run through it, and BAM! Right there's an old steam engine train. I met some interesting people to. I shared a compartment with a kid named Ron. Apparently I'm really famous (Even more than you guys, to a certain degree.) Any way, a lady with a candy troll comes by, so I pull out some gold to try some of the stuff (Oh yeah, my parents left me a small fortune in gold!) There's this really cool candy called Bertie Botts every flavour beans. And trust me, there really is every flavour. Stuff like cherry, vanilla, chocolate. But also earwax, pepper and salt. Ron says one of his older brothers even got a booger-flavour one once.

About halfway there, this kid bursts into the compartment and insists that I like him (Fat chance!) Basically he tells me how he's a superior wizard because of his family (something like that. I kinda stopped paying attention to what he said.) Then after that, this brunette girl walks in and acts all bossy and tells us to change, after laughing at Ron's attempt at magic.

Then we get to the school. It's huge! It's a giant castle by a lake! Hagrid took all the first years by boat, so we got a pretty good glimpse of the entire thing. It's easily three times the size of the tower, and that's not including the grounds. He led us inside, and we got introduced to Professor McGonagall. (She looks like she's very strict) And she showed us into the great hall, where we were sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

The sorting itself was so weird! We had to put a hat on, which could talk inside our heads. Me, Ron and the bossy girl got put into Gryffindor, which is supposedly the house of the loyal and brave. The prick kid got thrown into Slytherin, which is where all the power-hungry people go (I think I dodged a bullet)

I'll try and write soon!

~Harry

P.S: The bird's name is Hedwig.

To: Harry

From: Steve.

September 12th, 2006

Don't judge people by your first impression, remember what I told you. The kid who burst into your compartment was probably just as nervous as you & trying to show off. Give him a chance. Janet and Tony agree with me on that.

I'll admit, receiving your letter by bird reminds me of carrier pigeons a bit. Janet's taken a liking to Hedwig, even though she chased Janet (who was wasp-sized at the time) around the room, probably thinking she was a snack. Anyway...

Thor went back to Asgard for a few months to help with what he called the 'Odinsleep.' Tony's buying out shares in Oscorp for fun. He's also starting to build several new suits for himself. Janet's trying to pull Hank away from his lab, as usual (I don't think he's noticed your absence yet.)

-Steve

September 20th, 2006

To: Steve, Janet & Tony (& Thor if he's back)

From: Harry

I did what you said, and gave Malfoy (the bully kid) another chance. I still don't like him. He's almost as bad as the potions master, Snape. He _hates_ me. The other day, he took away points from Gryffindor because I didn't know the answer to a question. But he didn't take any away from Malfoy, who got the same question wrong. The only one who got the question right was Hermione (the bossy girl.) Turns out she's a know-it-all on top of everything else.

Still getting lost in the corridors & hallways, probably because the pictures and staircases keep moving. I need a map of the place, and fast. Professor McGonagall threatened to turn me into a watch if I keep being late.

~Harry

From: Janet

To: Harry

October 1st, 2006

Your bird still thinks I'm a meal. I actually had to sting her this time. Hopefully she'll learn her lesson.

Anyway, if you're having trouble with a teacher, maybe you should just try and talk things out with him, I'm sure he's reasonable. (I highly doubt a school would hire someone who hates students) Same goes for the Malfoy boy. Or, if that doesn't work, just avoid him altogether. And as for the so called bossy girl..._someone's got a crush! _

Hope You're having fun & learning lots!

~ Janet Van Dyne. ~

From: Harry

To: Steve, Janet, Tony (& Thor?)

October 20th, 2006

I do not have a crush! She's so bossy & like a teacher's pet!

I had my first flying lesson yesterday, and it was fun, until a student fell off his broom and broke his wrist. Madame Hooch had to escort him to the hospital wing. That was when Malfoy started making fun of him and took something that fell out of his pocket. He threw it over the ramparts, but I managed to catch it! It also earned me a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!

~Harry

From: Steve

To: Harry

November 1st, 2006

What's Quidditch? And more importantly, is it dangerous? Also, Janet says that you _do _have a crush on the girl.

Things are going okay here. No major world-ending crisis this week. Bruce Banner actually stopped by last week, and he says hello. We're also considering expanding our roster, and have a few candidates in mind. (One calls herself a Witch. Though I doubt she went to Hogwarts.)

-Steve

From: Harry

To: Steve, Janet & Tony

November 10th, 2006

Don't get mad, please. Someone let a troll into the school and me & Ron knocked it out. But I'm fine, don't worry! Although I somehow managed to stick my wand up it's nose.

Anyway, Quidditch is a sport played on broomsticks. There are seven players on a team. Three chasers, two Beaters, a keeper and a seeker (that's me!) It's a lot like football & basketball put together. The chasers have to throw the ball, called a quaffle, through one of the three goalposts. The goalposts are guarded by the keeper. The beaters ward off the bludgers, which try and knock players off their broomsticks. Meanwhile, the seeker (me!) tries to catch the snitch, a tiny gold ball that if caught, ends the game.

~Harry

P.S: please don't be mad!

To: Harry

From: Janet & Steve

November 26th, 2006

We'll talk about the troll when you get home for the summer. Thor's back, by the way. And he's boasting about his feats again. I think he's going to drive Tony crazy if he says 'frost giant' again.

Aside from Thor, things have been pretty boring around here. Only a couple of threats that required our full attention. And the expansion process is going rather well. We'll have the new members in a few weeks time. Maybe even before Christmas.

-Steve

~Janet~

To: Steve, Janet, Tony & Thor

From: Harry

December 1st, 2006

That's great news! Can't wait to meet the people you pick. Stuff's going well here, most of my grades are okay. Except for potions, that still sucks.

But I managed to win my team the first Quidditch match of the season! I caught the snitch in my mouth (of all places.) Don't worry, it's a safe sport. There's plenty of rules in place and stuff. No one got hurt, I promise.

~ Harry

P.S. I'll write after the holidays.

To: Steve, Janet, Thor & Tony

From: Harry

December 29th, 2006

Merry belated Christmas, everyone! Sorry I didn't write earlier, I just was so excited. Someone (I don't know who) sent me a package with an invisibility cloak inside. An accompanying note said it was my father's. Can you believe it? It's so cool! Just drape it over my body and you can't see me! I also loved the clothes, Janet, but I can't wear them (school rule). Same goes for the cell phone, Uncle Tony, It doesn't work here. And thanks for the book, Steve!

~Harry

To: Steven Rogers

From: Minerva McGonagall

February 1st, 2007

I am writing to inform you that Mr Potter was caught out of bed after hours with three other students. And as such, has been placed in detention. His punishment will include being sent into the forbidden forest, accompanied by the groundskeeper and other offending students.

Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Head of Gryffindor House

To: Steve, Janet, Tony & Thor

From: Harry

February 7th, 2007

I just lost track of time, that's all. I didn't know it was after hours! But the forest was scary! We where tracking an injured unicorn when I met a Centaur! He saved me from the thing that attacked the unicorn before taking me back to Hagrid.

Apparently, consuming unicorn blood will make you live longer, but curse you as well. Interesting stuff, right?

~Harry

To: Harry

From: Janet

February 12th, 2007

Don't change the subject, young man! You are in so much trouble! We will definitely be having a long talk about rule-breaking when you get home. Just you wait!

~Janet~

P.S: don't get caught next time! -Tony

To Steve, Janet, Thor & Tony

From: Harry

March 2nd, 2007

I swear, I won't be out of bed again like that again. Classes are gooing well. I've mastered the levitation spell and light spell. Still learning lots though. Transfiguration's pretty difficult, it requires lots of studying and practice. I finally managed to turn a needle into a matchstick after a month's practice.

Defence against the Dark Arts is also proving to be interesting. It'd be awesome if Professor Quirrell wasn't so jittery all the time. It's like he's scared of his own students. Fred Weasley says it's because he's scared a vampire is hunting him down. But I don't know if that's the truth.

To: Harry

From: Steve

April 5th, 2007

That's great about your schoolwork, I'm really proud. Our new recruits are working out well. One of them's asking about you constantly.

Don't worry about your teacher, I'm sure he's just nervous or overworked. Grading students can be challenging, I'm told. Give him time, he'll calm down. And it seems that Hedwig has finally learned to not attempt to eat Janet. Can't wait until summer!

-Steve

To: Steve, Janet, Tony & Thor

From: Harry

May 1st 2007

Just checking in! Still not breaking any rules! Classes are going well! Things are actually starting to wrap up! No need to worry about anything! I'm fine! Can't wait to see you! Nothing going on here!

~Harry

To: Captain Rogers

From: The Wizard.

It seems Harry has inherited both your immense courage and his father's habit of rule-breaking. Last night Mr Potter, along with Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger explicitly broke school rules. They managed to weave their way through a series of magicall barriers that where designed to repel adult magic-users. That alone is noteworthy.

But it is Harry's performance in the final barrier that I believe would make you the most proud.

Somehow, Professor Quirrell became enthralled in Lord Voldemort's service, even serving as a host body. Using Quirrell, Voldemort attempted to steal the Philosopher's stone, a magical artifact that could restore Voldemort's true body. Fortunately, Harry managed to hold him off long enough, allowing for my timely intervention.

Rest assured Harry was in no way harmed.

Sincerely, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

_**A/N: Well, how did this chapter work out? Tell me in a review! If you like it, then the other 'School year' chapters will be like this. **_


	5. Summer of Secrets

He stepped through the barrier calmly, hoping that he wouldn't run into any unsuspecting passer-bys. Luckily he didn't, instead being crushed in a powerful jug by Janet Pym.

"Harry!" she exclaimed excitedly as soon as she let him go, revealing her only companion, Tony Stark. The billionaire, who was dressed in a sharp suit, took the trolly from Harry's hands and into his own, earning a hoot from Hedwig as he did so.

"Where's-" Harry began to say as he followed the two members of his surrogate family.

"He's waiting at the tower," Tony replied quickly as h began to push the trolly through the crowd of passengers. "He got hurt the other day, and is just resting up a bit. That's all."

"But don't worry," Janet said as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "we'll have _lots_ to talk about on the ride over. Like all those letters we received from your teachers." This made Harry gulp somewhat, but he did his absolute best to maintain a strait face, even as they made their way to the roof.

"What're you-" Harry began, hoping to change the subject of conversation. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"I mean the letters about you taking on a troll," Janet said firmly as she opened a door that led to the roof directly, revealing a state-of-the-art jet. "And you sneaking around the school after hours. And let's not forget the final letter," she continued as they proceeded up the ramp. "That said that you basically broke into bank-level security. And then proceeded to fight and adult wizard who happened to be your teacher."

"I..." Harry began as he assumed his seat on the aircraft, holding onto his trunk as he did so.

"She's yanking your chain," Tony smirked lightly as he assumed the pilot's chair. Any one of us would have done the same thing in the same situation, Harry. Now, tell us about your girlfriend..." Harry simply smiled through the conversation that carried on as the supersonic jet sliced through the air over the ocean, towards New York.

It was somewhat unnerving for him to be around so much technology, after living in a castle for so many months. He did his best to steel himself as he was pestered with certain questions, most of which seemed to be about his encounter with Professor Quirrell. He wasn't trying to be rude, it was just that he wasn't comfortable with discussing what happened, and he was sure he didn't understand most of it. So he did his best to re-direct the questions. Luckily, Janet and Tony either played along or remained oblivious, even as the jet touched down on the Stark Tower landing pad.

Waiting for him on the pad itself was Thor, who was flanked by a figure in green and a figure in red. As he descended the ramp, he noted the fact that the man in green had a white lightning bolt across his chest, and that the figure in red was female, with only modest dressing, and jet-black, shoulder-length hair.

"Harry!" Thor said as he crushed him with a powerful hug. "Come! We have much to speak about! You must tell me about your adventures, for sure they should be a match to mine own early endevors and-"

"Thor..." Janet said firmly, "don't you think that Steve will want to see him first?"

"True," Thor replied curtly, "I shall take you to him, Harry. He is-" he continued, only to be cut off by the woman in red.

"He talks about you a lot," she said with a warm smile as she stretched out her hand, "you know that, right?" Harry found himself to dumbfounded by her beauty to speak, so she continued without his answer, "I'm Wanda, by they way. And this is my brother Peitro."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

And so began Harry's first summer after discovering his magical powers. After meeting the two newest Avengers, he rushed to the side of his great-grandfather, who had his tricep sliced open by an old enemy of his during a confrontation a few days previously. But that did little to stop the war veteran from getting to his feet and giving Harry his fourth hug of the day. "So..." Steve had asked, "tell me all about it!"

Harry was sure he would never forget that summer anytime soon. He quickly became acquainted with Wanda and Peitro, who where Mutants, as it turned out. Peitro could move his body at super-speeds. Wanda, on the other hand, while calling herself 'The Scarlet Witch,' possessed no magical abilities. Instead, she possessed the ability to manipulate what she called 'chaos energy.'

Harry foound himself possessing a driven desire that he did not fully understand to spend time with Wanda whenever he could. Maybe it was because she seemed like a tether to the world of Magic.

Not that he was without his other tethers, he still received letters by owl on a somewhat daily basis. Most of them where from his best friend, Ronald Weasley. And most of them also carried a list of questions from his father, about the muggle world. A few of the letters he received where also from Hermione Granger. One particular memory stood out in his mind, where he had been reading one of her letters in what he had thought was privacy two weeks before the end of summer vacation. Turns out he had been wrong.

"That from your girlfriend?" Janet's voice piped up as she re-assumed he rnormal size and playfully took the letter from him. "_Dear Harry,"_ she read out loud, _"This summer seems to be most uneventful so far. But maybe that's because of the absence of magic. Anyway, I digress. How're you doing? Is life with a bunch of heroes as uneventful as mine? And is Hedwig still trying to eat your aunt – _you told them about that? Harry! - _mum and dad are constantly asking me questions, questions that I'm not sure of how to answer without breaking the international statute of secrecy. How are you getting around those questions? Anyway, see you on September first!_ - Well she seems like a nice girl. When's the wedding?" Janet smirked as sh set the letter down and sat beside him, just as Steve entered the room.

"We where thinking," Steve said as he moved to Harry's other side, "well, Jan was thinking, I just-"

"That it might be nice to go out," Janet cut in, "as a family. No costumes. No powers. Just the three of us. The Yankees are playing the Red Socks next week, and we thought it might be nice to just go."

"Alright!" Harry replied, rather excitedly as he hugged them both, earning pair of smiles as he did so.

_**A/N: sorry for the short Chapter, but there isn't really much for me to work with story-wise until Goblet of Fire. That's when I promise things will get more interesting and in-depth. **_

_**Also, feel free to check out my new story 'Ultimate Lord of the Rings' (a Lotr/Marvel crossover) **_


	6. Serpentine secrets

It had been an exciting game, to say the least. Neck-in-neck until the final stages of the game, which Harry had enjoyed greatly. It had been nice to get out in public. Never mind the fact that it was his birthday, and his two parental guardians where spoiling him rotten. Cotton Candy. Soda. Popcorn. Hotdogs. Everything.

But he also couldn't help but notice the fact that he was going around unnoticed by most. In the Wizarding World, he was the equivalent of a movie star. Here, he was overshadowed by a dancing mascot. Which he was thankful for. He hadn't quite told his 'family' about everything he had learned about his parents, and what had happened to them. He certainly didn't want to tell Janet about the fact that Voldemort was the most powerful dark wizard of the century. If he did, he was worried that she wouldn't let him go back to Hogwarts. In fact, he knew she wouldn't.

Harry's happy train of thought was cut short, however, by a loud crash. He felt himself being pushed to the side by his great-grandfather/adopted Father, who was soon tackled by what appeared to be a half-snake. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his 'Aunt' shrink down and begin to blast the half-man.

"Harry, go!" she shouted as she pressed her advantage. Not one to disobey family, he obliged. _It's not like I could do anything to help, _he thought to himself as he ran with the crowd. He had left his wand at home, as he was forbidden to do magic outside of school, or risk expulsion. He could just see the look on the faces of Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape. Of all the people in the Wizarding World that he had met so far, he despised them most of all, save for Voldemort himself. He continued to run, only to be cut off by another half-snake man blocking his path.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" the half snake whispered as he circled Harry, who became frightened. Obviously, he knew he was in danger. But he couldn't figure out a way to escape. He knew he would have stood a better chance with his wand. But he didn't dwell on that fact as he became entwined in the man's lower half. "You're coming with me," the snake-man snarled as both Steve and Janet burst into view. Both Avengers bore looks of absolute horror.

"Let him go," Steve snapped viciously.

"Drop your shield," the snake-man hissed.

"Now," Janet glowered.

"I'm not going back into custody!" the snake-man replied as he tightened his grip, "now-"

"Let me go!" Harry shouted, causing the snake-man's features to contort, as if against his will. For some reason, the man's body obeyed Harry's command, and released him. This allowed both present Avengers to subdue the man. In less than an hour, they where back home, only with more questions than answers.

"What happened, exactly?" Tony asked with a perplexed expression, after he had been told about the snake-man. He, like everyone else, seemed to be stumped on why the man had just let Harry go. They talked long and hard about it into the night. Was it possible that he had developed mutant abilities? Or was this a manifestation of his magical powers? They continued to talk, even after they forced Harry to go to bed.

Of course, going to bed didn't mean going to sleep. He simply pulled the covers over his head and pulled out one of his school books. He hoped to do some of his own research, without someone looking over his shoulder. He opened the first book he got his hands on, _A History of Magic_, and began to read into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He woke up to the sound of an owl chirping away. He opened his eyes to see Hedwig sitting on her perch, with a letter tied to her leg. Beside her was a smaller owl, with another letter tied to it's leg. Seeing the Hogwarts stamp on the smaller owl, he decided to open that one first. Gingerly, he untied the string that bound the letter to the owl's leg.

_Second-year students will require:_

_-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) By: Miranda Goshawk_

_-Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_-Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_-Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_-Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_-Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_-Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

Before going into the common area to discuss how he would be getting to Diagon Alley this year, he decided to open the letter that Hedwig had brought him. Carefully repeating the process he had done when untying the letter from the school owl, he retrieved the letter with no trouble. And once he saw the lettering on the envelope as belonging to Ronald Weasley, he wasted no time in tearing it open.

_Hi Harry!_

_Hedwig showed up at my window this morning, so...yeah. I was going to send this with Errol, but I don't think he'd make it out of the country. That bird needs to be put out of it's misery. Anyway..._

_How's you're summer been so far? I bet it's been wicked cool with the Muggles! It's been pretty quiet around here. Although Fred and George suggested we fly Dad's car to America. Mum overheard them, and grounded them. Have you got your school supply list yet? I haven't, but Fred and George told me they needed a goblin-made belt. (I think it's baloney) _

_Anyway, I asked Mum and Dad about maybe asking you if you wanted to come to Diagon Alley this year with us, to get your school supplies. I know Hagrid's not there to take you this year. They both said yes. But Dad only agreed to it if you bring along Mr Stark (I think Dad's got a crush)_

_So anyway, ask the muggles if you can come, will you?_

_P.S: Happy Birthday Harry!_

_ ~Ron _


End file.
